Bellarke AU Reunion
by Vampire.Bellarke
Summary: Hey lovelys! So this is an AU about what I want to happen in season five of the 100! Anyways if you like drama read this! After 6 years will Clarke be able to get over the fact Bellamy left her? Rated M warning!
1. Please Come Inside

**Hello my lovelys! This is my first ever Bellarke story so please leave criticism about it! I absolutely love reading Bellarke AUs so if your writing one I would love to read it! That's all for now. Enjoy!**

 **Also this story takes place after everyone is rescued from Mount Weather, and it starts by Clarke and Bellamy at the gate. Disclaimer Clexa never happened in this story!**

 **Clarke's POV**

"Clarke please come inside." Bellamy pleads. His eyes wondering over my face.

I don't know if I should stay or go. I don't think I'll be able to forgive myself about Mount Weather.

Seeing everyone's faces everyday is just gonna remind of what I did to get them here.

What was I gonna do? A stray tear fell onto my face.

His eyes still pleading with mine, "No one needs me here Bellamy." I say.

"That's not true! You're mother needs you! O needs you! I need you Clarke!" He says cupping my face in his hands.

Another tear falls, "You need me here?" I ask.

"Yes! I need you here Clarke. I don't know what I would do if you would leave." He says wiping away the tear.

"What would happen if we got that drink right now." I say not really asking it as a question.

A smile covers his face, "Let's find out." He responds taking my hand in his.

We walk into the bar and take a seat at the counter. Miller comes up to us smiling.

"What'll it be?" He ask cleaning two glasses. Eyes looking between Bellamy and I.

"Two beers." Miller pours the two beers into the glasses he was just cleaning and sets them in front of us. He walks away to help another customer.

"Do you think Jasper will be able to forgive me?" I ask my eyes roaming over Bellamy's face.

"He will just give him some time." He says putting his hand on my knee. His eyes search my watery eyes.

"Hey we'll get through this together. You don't have to face this alone." He wipes away tears that have fallen onto my face.

I sip my beer, this isn't my first time drinking it but it burns as it runs down my throat.

"I just want to forget about it for now." I say looking into my beer.

I can feel his eyes looking at me, searching for something but it's like he can't find the answer.

I do something I didn't know I would ever do, I kiss him.

He comes alive wrapping his hands around my waist and pulling me closer. I put my hands around his neck.

We stop breathing heavily, he sips his beer smiling at me. I hit his shoulder playfully.

"Stop staring!" I say bring my beer to my lips.

"What do you expect when you're beautiful?" He says playing with a strand of my hair.

I get goose bumps, he runs his hands along my arms.

"You know for someone who doesn't 'like' me you sure have a funny way of showing it." He says looking my face over again.

I feel my face heat up, I glare at him.

"Maybe I do like you so what?" I ask putting my hands on his knees.

"Well if you did like me and I liked you..." he trailed off staring at my lips.

My eyes turned glassy looking at how mesmerized he looked looking at my lips. His mouth falls open and he licks his lips, he bites his bottom lip.

My hand pulls up to his chin and I shut his mouth.

"Do you stare at everyone like that?" I ask playfully wanting to mess with him.

"Well maybe only one person but I don't know who to tell her." He says playfully back sliding his onto my thigh.

"Huh I wonder who she is." I say bringing my hand to my chin.

He kisses me again and puts his forehead against mine.

"It's you." He says pulling me in for another kiss.

We go to his tent and we fall into oblivion.

Time jump to the season 5 Bellarke reunion.

(Disclaimer Bellamy and Clarke had sex a few days before he left her and she got pregnant. Also they have been a couple ever since season 2.)

I get up leaving Madi sleeping in the rover. I miss Bell so much.

It's been harder then I thought, raising Madi on my own. Not talking to anyone but myself. I actually think I'm going crazy, I grab the radio I call Bell on and sit on the hood of the rover.

"Here we go again." I huff knowing he won't answer me.

"Bell it's been 2,199 days since I've seen you, where are you? Why haven't you come down yet? I love you, Madi wants to know who you are but I don't even know if your alive so I don't answer her questions. Please come back to me." I realize tears have been streaming down my face the entire time.

I get angry, "Why can't you answer!" I yell and throw the radio. "I miss you so much! Why can't you come back to me!" I stop talking and just cry holding myself.

A ship appears in the sky and I smile, "You came!" I yell.

"You came back for me." I sigh.

I get Madi up she hugs me extremely excited. I've told her so many stories about Octavia and Bellamy.

The ship lands and I notice it's a prisoner ship.

"Madi get my rifle!" I say keeping my eyes on the ship.

The ship door opens and people with bags over there head come out. Madi returns with my rifle, she spots the people at the bottom of the hill and squints at them. The people get in groups of two and untie themselves.

The first person to take there restraints off is a muscular man. I realize it's him. He did comeback.

He spots me, "Clarke!" He yells and comes running up the hill.

"Bell." I say breathlessly. He stops in front of me taking in my new look.

By now everyone is making there way up the hill too.

He pulls me into a embrace, I hug him back. I feel hot tears drip onto my shoulder.

He pulls back looking my face over again, his eyes glassy and insecure.

"You're alive." He says. He captures my lips with his, I kiss back.

He releases me Raven is the next to hug me, "I'm so sorry we left you here. I've missed you so much." She says letting go of a breath she was holding onto.

I realize Madi is still hiding behind a rock staring wildly at the strangers.

"Madi this is them." I say, holding out my hand for her.

She looks Bellamy up and down. He looks at me quizzically.

"Bellamy that night we had before you left. I got pregnant. This is Madi our daughter." I say releasing the weights I've had on my shoulders for so many years.

He hugs her and they start to talk, I take the opportunity to hug everyone else. Once I'm done Bellamy wraps me in his arms again.

"I love you." He smiles.

"I love you too." I reply.

"We should go back to Becca's lab, I have food and beds ready for everyone." I say looking around at everyone.

"Showers too?" Raven asks smirking.

I laugh, "Yes. I noticed you all could use one." I say hitting her arm playfully.

"God it's so good to see you guys again." Harper laughs, looking between everyone.

Everyone smiles and nods, we all walk over to the rover. Bellamy hops into the passenger while everyone else gets into the back.

"I'm glad you're okay." Bell says grabbing my hand. His eyes search my face, he doesn't look the same as when he left.

His eyes look like they could just break into a million pieces if you looked at them for to long, he has a start of a beard, his hair is longer.

Everyone else is different to, they all have that same look in there eyes, like they could break.

I'm still not sure why the came down in a prisoner ship but I'm sure Bell will tell me about it later. We arrive at Becca's lab and everyone gets out.

Everyone stares at the damage praimfaya did. I had to fix the windows and the doors so it doesn't look the best.

"Great job fixing up the place." Murphy jokes patting my back.

 _*Flashback to Praimfaya*_

 _I wake up to glass shattering, I start coughing up blood. I scramble to take off the rest of my suit, it feels like I'm on fire._

 _Is this is it am I dying from radiation poisoning? This isn't the first time I'm facing death but it is definitely the scariest._

 _I'm awoken from my thoughts by the front doors being slammed against the wall behind me._

 _I try to stand to get away from the chaos but it feels like I have weights holding me down. I crawl into the first room I see, I start coughing up blood again from the movements._

 _Was there something I could have done differently that I could have made it on the ship? This was my fault, and I'm stuck down here and dying, I'll never see Bell again._

 _I'm going to die alone._

 _*End of Flashback*_

 _I shutter at the thought of what I went through. Bellamy notices and puts a hand on my shoulder looking me over._

 _"Hey are you okay?" He asks._

 _"Yep." I lie. He looks my face over one more time before letting me go._

I show everyone there rooms and we all come together and start eating the food Madi and I had prepared for everyone.

Once everyone finishes Monty breaks the silence.

"So what happened while we were up in space?" He asks.

I'm not really sure what to say, a lot happened some things I don't want to talk about.

"Well it was hard not talking to anyone, then I found out I was pregnant. I didn't really know what to do. Some days were good some bad, but I got through it. That's all that matters though." I say almost in tears.

Bellamy grabs my hand and squeezes it.

"Hey we're here now. You know you can tell us anything right?" He says.

I nod, and this time Murphy breaks the silence.

"Well Emori and I are gonna head up to are bedroom see yeah guys tomorrow." He says grabbing Emori's hand grinning. Raven doesn't look to happy about that so she speaks next.

"Yeah I think I'm gonna go to." And with that everyone else goes to there bedroom too. Raven smiles at us before taking Madi's hand and leading her away.

"So..." I say not knowing what to do. I knew no one was gonna be sleeping.

"Well I think we should have some fun tonight." Bell says picking me up bridal style. I laugh and so does he, his smile looks so handsome.

I haven't seen it in along time, I have missed it.

"Well I hope your not gonna make me do all the work." He says setting me down on the bed that just use to be Madi's and I but now it's Bellamy's too.

"Maybe we should just sleep." He gives me a quizzical.

"What are you talking about? We haven't seen each other in 6 years." I sit up and he sits next to me.

His eyes searching my face for an answer.

"I just think we should rest I mean we have the rest of our lives to do that." I didn't mean to but I spit out the word that like venom.

"Hey. What's wrong?" He asks cupping my face in his hands.

I pull away, "nothing I'm just tired. Goodnight Love you." I say rolling over and pulling the covers over me.

I feel his stare burning my back, finally he shuts off the lamp and he covers himself up too.

His hands wrap around my waist, he kisses my shoulder.

"I love you too." He sighs.

 **Will Clarke be her old self again? Will someone tell Clarke what happened in space? Find out in the next chapter! Leave a review of what you thought, until next time my lovelys!**


	2. Who Are They?

**So I'm back my lovelys I hope your having a lovely day! Also in my story Lincoln is still alive and well!**

 **Clarke's POV**

Bellamy doesn't get that I'm not the same person I was 6 years ago. He doesn't get I'm changed, doesn't get that I've been through horrible things and I had to do it all alone.

Sometimes I wished that I had died that day in praimfaya.

I don't want to talk to anyone about what happened, I feel like I barley know them now.

Raven likes Murphy, Echo likes Raven, Murphy likes both Raven and Emori. For all I know Bellamy could have hooked up with Echo or Raven.

He didn't even know I was alive so it makes sense. I had a routine everyday but that's gone now.

Wake up, call the ark and bunker, train, eat, take care of Madi, eat, train, call the ark and bunker, sleep. Repeat.

Now I have everyone back in my life, they won't tell me what happened up in space.

I'm awoken from my daydreaming by Bellamy shifting in his spot. I quietly get up from my spot without waking Bell.

I walk into the hallway, I run my hand along the wall as I walk.

 _*Flashback to after praimfaya*_

 _I can't believe it everything is gone. Everyone I know and love is gone. I'm all alone._

 _I cry, my face is starting to return to normal but I still have burn marks that cover me._

 _I haven't left Becca's lab since praimfaya struck. I still keep going through the events that happened._

 _My friends left me._

 _It's my fault I wasn't fast enough._

 _Was there something I could have done to make it back?_

 _Was there something I could have done to make them wait for me?_

 _No there wasn't I sacrificed myself so they could live, but I'm still alive for now._

 _I've forgotten what they look like._

 _I can imagine still imagine Bellamy hugging his warrior sister. I can imagine Octavia holding Lincoln tight. I can imagine Raven yelling at Murphy for something. I can imagine my mom holding onto Kane. I can imagine Monty and jasper high-fiving themselves._

 _I'm throwing up a lot but I don't know why I mean I didn't think it would be a symptom of praimfaya._

 _I'm losing all hope._

 _*End of flashback*_

I hear laughter, and then Madi and Raven come running past me. They both stop and turn to face me.

"You're still up?" Raven asks. What time is it? It feels like I slept for at least 6 hours.

"What time is it?" I ask scratching the back of my neck.

"11:45." Really? I barley slept at all.

"Oh a yeah I wasn't that tired." I lie, Raven nods and they continue on there way.

I reach the rover, I didn't think I would get this far. I don't know why I'm here but I just keep going. I stop at the front doors, I can still see the blood splattered on the floor.

I can imagine the doors slamming against the wall. I collapse to the ground, I remember my weeping for Bellamy. I hold my ears even though no ones yelling, tears spring to my eyes.

Hot tears fall onto my cheeks, I let out a breath.

I'm not sure how long I sit there but eventually I hear Bellamy calling my name.

He finds me and he drops down infront of me, his arms wrap around me.

"You're ok. I got you." He says helping me stand up.

I feel like a wave crashes against me as I hear his words.

Those words don't mean anything, he left me to die. What would have happened if I wasn't alive today?

"I just want to be left alone please." I say quietly.

I feel his eyes burning into my face, "no please don't push me away. Clarke I love you!" He says tightening his grip on me.

"I can't loose you again!" He say his eyes now filled with tears.

"I'm sorry. Please go." I say letting out a breath of air, I gently push him away and walk towards the front door.

I open the doors and a blast of air hits me.

I sit on a log a few yards away, I sit there alone with my thoughts until I hear a crack in the woods. I get up cautiously, I realize I have no weapons for whatever or whoever is there.

I look around my surroundings until I see someone standing observing a plant. What? The only people I know that are alive are inside the lab right now.

Did these people come down on the prisoner ship too? Is this person the captor of my friends?

"Hello?" I ask walking to them.

They turn around startled at my words.

"Who are you?" The man asks.

"I'm Clarke. Who are you? And how did you get to earth?" His eyes look me up and down.

He looks around, then purposely steps on a tree branch. Then he yells, "I found one!"

I'm shot. What the hell is this? Why we're these people looking for us? What do they want?

I collapse into the mans arms as darkness consumes me.

 _A few hours later_

"Hello! Is anyone there!" I yell. I'm tied to a chair, my shirt is sticky with blood. My blood, but I feel padding on the wound.

The same man I saw enters the room.

"Hello Clarke." He says taking my face in his hands.

I spit at him, "What do you want!" I yell at him.

He tightens his grip on my cheeks and my lips squeeze together.

"Play nice Clarke and I won't have to hurt you!" He yells gritting his teeth.

I'm not afraid of him, I've been through worse.

"Good. I'm Ben. We want to know how you are different from us. You clearly didn't come up to space, I would have seen you're pretty face in one of the cells. How did you survive praimfaya?" He asks letting go of my face and pulling up a chair infront of me.

That's all they cared about? How I survived praimfaya.

"You don't know what you have just done. You see the man you captured, that's my boyfriend. Once he finds out you have captured me, he will kill you." I say spitting every word out like venom.

"Oh my sweet girl, he won't be able to come near us. You'll never see him again." Ben says grinning widely.

A knock comes at the door, "Come in." Ben says harshly.

A women and a few men enter the room, "Is she ready?" One of the men asks.

Ben smiles, "yes she is, strap her to the table."

The two men untie me and move me onto the table in the corner of the room. I thrash against them, but they don't let me move.

"You'll be sorry! You son of a bitch!" I yell trying to move my head. Ben puts his face by mine, "no sweetie I won't. Start." He finishes.

The women takes a knife and cut my shirt, she then takes a needle and put it in my hip. She takes my blood she pauses, "What the hell?" She asks astonished at my nightblood.

Ben gives me a quizzical look, "what are you?" He demands.

They don't know anything about nightbloods. They don't know that's how I survived.

"You think I'm just gonna cooperate with you? After you take me hostage and held my friends prisoners. Huh, funny." I laugh at him.

He grabs my face again, gritting his teeth. "Hurry up and finish I need to talk with her."

The women goes back to work, her face looks scared. She wearing a lab coat, glasses, she has blonde hair, brown eyes. She's probably in her thirty's.

She finishes and I feel lightheaded. The two men untie me and put me back in the chair. One man lingers before he leaves, eyes searching mine. He nods at me before leaving, what, what the hell was that? Why would he nod at me?

Ben circles me, "You sure are a tough thing aren't you?" He asks looking me up and down like prey.

I finally notice he's holding onto a knife, ha scary.

"What are you gonna do? Hurt me do it." He stops at my side.

He holds the knife against my cheek and slides it along my jaw. I clench my teeth, and smile. I haven't been threatened in along time, it's feels like child's play.

"You're stronger then them." He says pulling the blade back. I can feel his eyes roaming over the side of my face.

Has anyone even noticed I've been gone for awhile? I told Bellamy I needed to be alone, hell no one was probably looking for me.

"Tell me, why weren't you up in space?" He says pulling up a chair infront of me.

I turn my head away from him, he scoffs then his hands clamps down on my chin. He forces my head in his direction.

"When I speak to you, you listen! Understand!" He yells through gritted teeth. I notice him clenching and unclenching his jaw.

"Since I don't take orders from you I'm gonna need a better reason." I say finally looking at his face and features.

He's handsome, around my age. His hair is brown, blue eyes, he wear's a dark blue shirt. His eyes are confident, he wear's a smile.

He gets up running his hands through his hair. "Don't you get it! I don't want to hurt you! But you won't cooperate!" I stare blankly at him.

His words finally sink in. If he didn't want to hurt me why did he take me?

He takes a breath before finally turning back to me. "Do you want some water?" His words sound genuine.

I look him over one more time before nodding my head slightly. Without another word he opens the door and leaves.

The other man from before comes in, the one that nodded at me.

"I'm sorry, he can get hotheaded sometimes." The guy says taking the chair ben was just in.

"Oh um I'm Jason. You know his words are true he doesn't want to hurt you, he's actually very nice. He just wants to do what's best for his people." Jason says. Eyes roaming over my entire body.

The door opens and ben sets the water down. His face gets hot red, "I told you she only sees me! Didn't I!" Jason gets up and stands straight.

"Sorry sir." He says before leaving. I watch him shut the door.

Ben grabs the water again and holds it up to my mouth. I take sips, he watches my every move.

What's up with him? First he's nice and then he yells at Jason. I would say he's jealous but he doesn't even no me so.

As if reading my thoughts he speaks. "You know I'm sorry for yelling. But he's kinda always been my competition. The first girlfriend I've ever had is now his. I'm everyone's leader but sometimes I feel like he's trying to take that away from me too. And I know you don't know anything about me but that will change, you may think I don't know anything about you but I heard that guy Bellamy talk about you all the time. I- I fell in love with you, you became the person I thought of before I fell asleep. Dreaming of what you looked like. What it would be like if you were mine." By now he's sitting with his hands in his lap. I can feel his eyes burning through me. I watch him play with his hands, he wears a watch one like my father gave me.

He gets up, "I'll be back later. Goodbye Clarke." He leaves. I'm still processing his words.

Love. Bellamy. Dream. Competition. Sorry.

I fall into darkness as the pain of my wounds finally catch up with me.

A few hours later.

I wake with a shake, calling his name. Bellamy.

But Ben is all I see, "Are you alright?" He asks putting a hand on my shoulder.

"What do you think?" I ask mockingly. His eyes turn dark, with a flash of amber in the blue. Then they turn soft losing the streak of amber. Why did I notice that?

"We have to run more tests and then you'll be able to actually rest in a bed." He says giving my shoulder a squeeze.

The women comes in again, along with Jason and the other man.

Ben step away from me, I look up to see him glaring at Jason. The streaks of amber flashing at him.

"Hey." Jason smiles as he takes off my restraints.

Ben doesn't like this "Hurry. Up." He says clenching his jaw. The other man shots Jason a look before Jason looses his smile and just straps me onto the table again.

"Clarke I'm Amanda." The women's says as she smooths my hair down. I feel a syringe get stuck into my arm, I feel the world fading but I fight it.

I shake trying to keep my eyes open, "Shhh it's okay, just sleep my dear child." Amanda says cradling my body.

My body relaxes at once, she lets me go and takes off the bandage on my hip. Pain shoots through me, my head falls to the side as Ben as the last thing I see before in fall into the dark oblivion.

I wake with a start, I'm in a bed. I feel arms wrapped around me cradling my body. I turn my head to see Ben's face relaxed with sleep.

Why am I here? Why aren't I tied in that chair still? Why are Ben's arms wrapped around me?

 **Hey lovelys so as you can see this is a totally different story line now. So please leave a comment about how you like it. Or if you don't leave me a comment on why you don't like it. But until next time my lovelys!**


	3. Irreplaceable

**Hey lovelys! So I'm really loving the new chapters, anyway have a lovely day! Also Luna and Roan didn't die in the conclave they are in the bunker! Sorry I didn't like the idea of them not being alive.**

 **Clarke's POV**

It's been three days since Ben took me. Will Bellamy come to get me? Does he even know where to find me?

Last night I tried to escape while Ben was sleeping but I woke him up. His expression goes from anger to care.

Jason has come to see me twice today, every time being kicked out by Ben.

Amanda hasn't done anymore tests since yesterday. I still have no idea what she injected me with but it sure was strong.

I awake from my daydreams by Ben coming in the room in a hurry.

"Him I saw him outside! He can't come for you! I need you! Here with me!" He yells pacing back and forth.

I stay seated, he hasn't tied me up since yesterday either. I get up slowly and pull a chair infront of mine and grab his hand and lead him to the chair.

He sits down with a huff, "It's Bellamy, he's Come for you, but he didn't come with the others." Ben says running his hands through his hair.

He did come for me after all, he did miss me.

"What are you going to do?" I ask sighlently. Ben's been nice but he does have some moments where he gets outbursts.

"I want you here with me but you're not happy here. You love him. Not me." He says looking up at me with his hands holding his face up.

I didn't know what to say. I did love Bellamy, but. No I can't possibly feel a connection between Ben and I. It's impossible. Right?

"I guess if you want to go, you may leave but know you'll always have a place here with me, Clarke." He says grabbing my hands and holding them in his.

I smile at the gesture, "Thank you Ben." I hug him, I feel him gasp from the contact. It's like he hasn't been hugged in years.

I can't tell what he's about to do but all he does is hug me hard back.

Jason leads me out and I see Bellamy pacing back and forth by the entrance. I don't run to him because of my injuries. Although my hip doesn't hurt to bad my back still does from being shot.

He sees me and gasps, "What did they do to you are you hurt?" I smile as he looks me up and down. I feel Jason's eyes burning at my back as I hug Bellamy.

"Hey, let's get out of here. Okay?" He smiles and puts an arm around me as we start our journey back to Becca's lab.

"So do you want to talk about what happened?" He asks as soon as we're out of sight.

He turns his head to look at me, I turn my head away. I feel his gaze linger as he looks forward again. My eyes become watery, what do I tell him?

The truth, that I met Ben their leader and that he's in love with me or a lie, I just met Ben and they took some blood samples.

"Hello?" He asks stopping me.

"What?" I say blinking to get back to reality.

"I asked you a question." He says frowning.

"Oh a sorry, they took me three days ago and did some blood samples. That's really it." I say my eyes flickering to different places of his face.

His eyes linger on my face before looking behind me. He bites his lip, eyes meeting mine again.

"You want to know what happened in space. That's why you're mad at me." He looks behind me again. He grabs my hand and leads me to a fallen tree. We sit down.

"Is that what you truly want Clarke?" He says taking my hands in his.

"Yes yes it is Bell." My eyes search his for what he's about to say.

"We were taken captive only a few days after praimfaya. We talked about everyone we missed well we were in the cells. The day before we were taken Raven was feeling lonely and so was I." That was it I didn't want to hear the rest of the story. I wish I was still with Ben being a prisoner then hear what he's about to say.

Tears fall onto his cheeks, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He says.

His eyes plead mine, "What happened Bellamy." I say crying now.

"We slept together. But Clarke it meant nothing! I didn't even know you were alive and we both felt horrible about leaving you here to die." A sob racks my body.

No no he couldn't have done that. This is my Bellamy we're talking about he would have done that. He loves me. I love him. Life's going to be perfect. But no it won't be.

"You were right sometimes it's dangerous to tell people the truth." More tears fall from his eyes.

"Please please forgive me!" He says holding onto my hands tight.

I pull them away, "I can't, not right now. Maybe we'll get back to what we had before praimfaya but I'm different now. Please go I'll see you later." I can tell he's about to hug me but I stop him.

"I said just go Bellamy!" Sobs erupt from my body. He walks away crying.

I get up walking back to the last place I should be thinking about right now. Back to Ben.

Why do I go back to him, he's only heard stories about me and he's in love with me. I'm not quite sure I even know I love anyone except Madi. I doubt I even know what love feels like.

I walk and walk until I see it the huge ship in the middle of the green land.

I take a deep breath and look behind me. Nobody's there, was I expecting Bellamy to be?

I start walking inside when I feel hands snatch me, they cover my mouth. I thrash againist the person, I feel them drag me back out of the entrance.

I squeal from the pain, I shake with rage I thrash harder I feel blood soke the bandage on my bullet wound. I ripped the stitches.

I bite the hand covering my mouth and they yelp. I spit out blood and catch them off balance.

I flip them and pin them to the ground. "Number one rule of taking someone never sneak up on someone who's stronger then you."

The man stops moving, stops thrashing, what the hell is he doing.

I feel his breathing get heavy, or is that mine, I fall off of him. Holding my stomach. What the fuck is happening?

The man gets up smiling, at that point I realize exactly who it was. Ben was right Jason isn't the good guy. Gunshots sound off around me.

Hands press down on my stomach, Ben he must have saw or something.

"Oh no no no, Clarke I can't loose you!" He yells. His become a deep blue like an ocean.

I feel the world fading from me, I can barley breathe in and out.

This couldn't be how my story ended, could it?

 **Bellamy's POV**

Her words keep repeating in my mind, 'you were right sometimes it's dangerous to tell people the truth.'

I never should've let this happen, she's going to hate me for the rest of her life.

She's right we all changed but that didn't change how I feel about her. If anything I love her more then before.

But I ruined it with sleeping with Raven, how could I? I'm such a fucking asshole.

No ones even talked about getting our people out of the bunker.

I made a promise to Abby, to keep her safe and I failed. I left her on earth all alone with our child.

I turn around looking if Clarke was coming. No sign of her. I want to fight for her to make her see I still love her.

I walk back to the log we were sitting at. What what she's gone?

Where could she have gone?

 _Could she have gone back to the people who took her?_

My mind thought, no she couldn't have. She doesn't even know those people she doesn't trust them. Right?

I mean these people aren't horrible but they did take us captive. Would she really go back to them?

She probably just went for a walk. Yeah that's it a walk always clears her head.

I turn back around and head back to Becca's lab.

I feel like my body is heavy, I feel like I can barley walk. This is the effect of Clarke, I hate it when she's mad I need her to forgive me.

If Octavia were here she would tell me to chase after her. She would tell Clarke it's okay, but this time it's not.

I trip on a stump and land on the ground. It's cold, but I don't get up.

After a minute I push myself up, I walk into the Becca's lab, it's chaos. Raven is yelling at Murphy, Emori is trying to calm down Raven. Echo is yelling at Murphy too. Monty and Harper are holding Madi. Raven tries to throw a punch at Murphy but Echo catches it. I decide I should stop this.

"Enough!" I yell walking over to them.

"What the hell is going on?" I ask.

Murphy rolls his eyes before Emori moves closer to Monty and Harper.

"Raven here is upset because no one will help her dig up the bunker because she wants to get back to her girlfriend Luna!" Murphy says eyeing Raven.

"At least I'm not a low life leech sucking people dry of their resources!" Raven yells in defense.

Ever since we got up to space they have had a connection but they didn't admit it and Emori found out but she didn't leave Murphy and now it's just a love triangle. But Raven love both Luna and Murphy.

"Quit it both of you!" I yell, if I didn't stop them it could go on for hours.

"Any sign of Clarke?" Raven asks suddenly concerned.

"Yes, she's taking in the fact that we ugh slept together in space. She's not dealing with it very well." I say scratching the back of my neck.

Harper whispers in Madi's ear and she giggles and they go upstairs. I'm guessing that was a distraction so we could talk about Clarke.

"Don't worry Princess will come around." Murphy says rolling his eyes again.

"Not unless she finds someone else." Echo chimes in eyes looking to the floor.

She couldn't have possibly made a friend in that ship. Could she?

"No! She loves me and I love her! She wouldn't leave me she'll understand I was just missing her!" I yell rubbing my face.

"If you haven't noticed you're 'Princess' isn't the type to really forgive." Echo says glaring at me.

"Just stop! Clarke will be ok she always is at the end of the day okay? So just shut up all of you!" Monty yells.

He's missed Clarke a lot, also Jasper but he had Harper to help him through it.

 _*flashback to space*_

 _"You guys still up?" Monty asks from the cell across from me._

 _"Yeah if you haven't noticed all we can really do is sleep and talk to eachother." Murphy adds sarcastically._

 _"Shut up Murphy. What's up Monty?" Raven asks sadly._

 _I've had to say leaving Clarke behind is the worst thing I could've ever done in my entire life. Losing her is like losing the best part of myself._

 _"Let's play a game. If you could bring one person to space with us who would it be already including all of us." Monty says._

 _"Well I would've brought Luna. She would've loved to see the ocean from here." Raven says I can practically hear her smile._

 _"I would've brought Clarke." I say not adding a reasoning._

 _"I would've brought Octavia. She was probably my bestfriend next to Monero." Harper says. They talked I wouldn't have known they were bestfriends if she wouldn't have said that._

 _"I wish my brother got to see what it's like up here." Emori says._

 _Just then the intercom started speaking, "Enough talking!" It shouted._

 _Everyone just shut up. I lied onto my bed and started thinking of Clarke again._

 _*end of flashback*_

I started walking away when someone put there hand on my shoulder.

"Hey she'll come back, don't worry." It was Monty's voice. I just wasn't caring enough to even nod, I shook his hand off my shoulder and kept walking to our room.

Clarke would forgive me, right? Yes. She would we would be happy together.

It's always just been Clarke and I together no one else.

 **Clarke's POV**

I wake to two people talking, Ben and Amanda.

"What happened?" I ask my eyes fluttering open.

"Oh my god you're alive!" Ben says rushing to my side.

"Clarke dear you re-opened one of you're wounds when Jason attacked you." Amanda replies.

"How are you feeling? Do you need water? Are you hungry?" Ben asks.

"I'm fine. I-i need to get back to my friends. Bel.. bell..." my head hurt thinking about him. I fade into the darkness again.

I wake shaking the room around me is dark. I push myself to my feet, every part of my body prostrating against it.

I open the door to the room, everything is dark. Why are there no lights on? I keep walking until I find the entrance it's pitch black outside.

I walk outside, the air feels cold against my skin. It feels like the first time we came to earth, the rush of the air. Not knowing what's out there. I start my trek back to Becca's lab.

Half way there I catch sight of a bunny hoping into a hole. I don't stop until I reach the doors of the lab.

I open the door the lights are on, I make my way up the stairs and down the hallway. I reach my room, I open the door a crack to peak inside.

Madi and Bellamy are asleep, I open the door more and the light of the hallway comes shining in. Bellamy jolts up, but Madi stays sound asleep. He gets up and walks over to me.

I stay frozen, he stops when he's infront of me. I hug him and nuzzle my face into his neck. I take in his muscular scent.

He pulls back slowly and we move together. We kiss softly like it was our first time. He lifts me up and leads us to the bed. He lies me down in the middle. We never once broke the kiss but he stops to say.

"Goodnight Princess."

 **Hey lovelys should I make Ben a main character in this series? I think I'm gonna and find out what happens in the next chapter with Clarke and Ben.**

 **Until next time my lovelys!**


	4. Midnight Strikes

**Hey lovelys! So in the next chapter I think I'm gonna have everyone dig up the bunker because I want Octavia to help Clarke and Bellamy through the things that are gonna happen in this chapter. Anyway have a lovely day!**

 **Clarke's POV**

I wake up Madi snuggling closer to me. I feel Bellamy's arms wrapped around my waist.

I don't know if I've forgiven him but I want to try. I love him and he loves me, nobody will interfere with our love again. Especially Ben.

I try to get up without waking Bellamy and Madi but Bellamy wakes.

"Where you going?" He asks his voice husk with slumber.

His scent floods my noise, "I'm just going for a walk, okay?" I smile sweetly.

He smiles as he shuts his eyes again letting me go.

This is my life. This is my life. This is my life. My head repeats over and over again.

I smile to myself as I walk along the hallway. I can't stay mad at Bellamy, or Raven for that matter.

Raven is my bestfriend, there's nothing that can keep us apart. I hear humming in the main part of the lab, Raven. I should've known.

I smile walking down the stairs to her, "Hey." I say.

She turns around smiling widely, "Oh Clarkey! You have no idea how much I missed you! I'm sorry." She encloses me in a hug, I hug back.

"It's okay Raven you don't have to apologize, I get it." She pulls back smiling weakly.

"Anyway what are you working on?" I ask looking down at the computer screen.

Raven's smile widens again. "I'm working on securing the lab, since praimfaya struck everything has been wiped out. But I'm working on fixing it!" She says excitedly pointing to different things on the screen.

She takes her seat again focusing more, "It's incredible how I can increase the security measures now that I'm creating it." She babbles typing on the keyboard.

"Ok, well I'm gonna go for a walk outside, do you want to come or keep working on that?" I ask putting my hand on her shoulder.

She turns around smiling, "I would love to but there's much to work to do." She turns back to the computer screen.

I walk to the doors but Raven's words stop me, "Have you met Ben yet?"

She knows about Ben? How?

"How do you know about him?" I ask turning around slowly. She's still turned to the computer, I stalk towards her before she turns around her eyes pinned to the floor.

"He made me talk about you." She says finally looking up to me.

"What did you tell him?" I ask loosing my smile instantly.

Ben said he was in love with me, but I thought it was just the idea of me. There's really nothing to be in love with he barley knows me. He wants me to love him but I don't know anything about him. He took me prisoner for all I care but, he did let me go. I'll never love him, I love Bellamy.

"About you're personality, what you look like. If I didn't tell him he said he was going to float Murphy. I'm so sorry." Raven shook her head, closing her eyes at the memory.

I shook my head looking down, "It's okay Rae." I say turning back to the door to complete my walk.

I didn't know what else to say. Why did Ben want to know so much about me. He couldn't possibly be in love with me. I didn't want to explore my new feelings for him. These feelings need to die and I know the perfect distraction.

I walk down to a river, well it wasn't much of a river anymore but this is where I took Madi when she was thinking about Bellamy. It always took her problems away, just sitting on the soft dirt made her smile. This part of the forest was still green. Unlike the rest of the earth.

I sat down a patch of grass closets to the water. The air smelled like when we first landed on earth. My surrounding fade as I just breathe in the scent around me.

Until a hand land on my shoulder, I jolt up.

"Hey relax, it's just me." Ben says taking a seat next to me.

"What do you want." I say scooting away from him. My hands clench into fists as my eyes burn into the grass.

"Clarke you may not like me right now-" I cut him off.

"Yeah that's right! Ben just stop I won't love you like you love me! I have Bellamy! I love him! Please just leave me alone." I say running my hand through my hair.

Ben scoots closer, "If you didn't like me you would have sent Bellamy to kill me already." He says looking at his hands.

He's right, but I don't want him to be.

"No that's not me anymore, I've changed I don't want death anymore." I say my jaw clenching.

"You know that's not true. Them leaving you on the ground caused a spark to light on fire. Bellamy leaving you caused you to have hate in you're heart." He says his eyes burning into my eyes.

He's pushing his luck, this isn't true I don't have hate in my heart. I don't have a fire in my bones. None of this is true. I can't find it in me to respond.

"I think you don't know what love is anymore." He says finally.

It's like I'm a ticking time bomb. I stand up throwing my hands in the air.

"You don't know me! You don't know anything about me! So stop trying to figure me out! I'm not yours to figure out! So just just stop!" I yell shoving him hard.

My eyes tear up in realization, "See there there's that fire." He says starring up at me in awe. I fall onto my knees, "You wanted me to blow up." I say tears finally leaking onto my cheeks.

"Only because you're holding all that hate inside you." He says getting onto his knees too, he puts his hands on my shoulders.

"What do I do then! I can't tell at the people I love. I want everything to get back to the way it was! No one understand what I had to do down here! I was going mad not talking to anyone. I gave birth completely alone." I say crying more then I mean too.

"You have options Clarke. I can help you." He says pulling me into a hug. I don't hug back I just let him hug me.

He moves back and he stares at my lips before he makes his move on the chess board.

He kisses me.

He try's to deepen the kiss but I push him away.

"What was that!" I yell at him holding my lips.

He smiles, "Our first kiss." He pulls me in for another but I stand up. I quickly run back to Becca's lab.

I burst through the doors and fall onto the hard floor. Crying and unyielding.

Raven rushes up the stares as fast as she can with her leg.

"Hey hey what happened to you?" She questions holding me in her arms.

"Him, he kissed me." Raven's eyes widen in realization, it was him, Ben.

"Oh Clarke." She whispers pulling me into a deep hug. I hear thuds on the stairs and I feel Raven cling to me harder.

"Clarke? Are you okay?" Bellamy's voice says from behind me. I turn to face him, he needs to know.

I get up and move infront of him. I stand on my tiptoes and kiss his lips.

"You know I love you right?" I say resting my forehead against his. His hands dig into my waist.

"Clarke what happened." He says breathing in sharply.

His face is stern, he looks mych older like this.

"When I was taken, their leader Ben told me he was in love with me. When I went on a walk today he found me an- and..." tears flood his eyes.

"He kissed me." I say sobbing. Bellamy's arms fall to his side.

"Did you kiss him back." He asks breaking eye contact.

I grab his hands again, "No of course not! My love belongs to you! Bell don't you see I'll never love anyone but you." I say squeezing his hands.

I feel him slightly squeeze back but doesn't move.

I take his chin and move it so he's looking at me, my eyes plead with his.

"If you want forgiveness, fine I'll give that to you, you're forgiven!" I shout at him.

His eyes watch my face, "Forgiveness? You forgive me for doing what?" He asks his face contorting to a mixture of anger and questioning.

How could he forget? "About sleeping with Raven!" I yell shaking.

His expression disappears into depression, "this isn't about Raven it's about this Ben and you." He says.

I close my eyes I don't feel well all the sudden. A spark boils inside me, i shake with intensity. I fall to the floor, foam emerges from my mouth.

"Raven what do we do!" Bellamy yells hovering over me.

"I don't know! I don't know! Murphy!" Raven yells holding my head.

Realization strikes, I'm having a seizure and we don't have any medical people to help me.

"Clarke stay with me." Raven says as running footsteps approach.

"She's having a seizure! What do we do!" Bellamy yells.

"I don't don't know I never watched Abby work on you." He says kneeling down next to Raven.

The next thing I know more footsteps approach and someone inserts a needle into my neck, the world around me fades as darkness consumes me.

 **Hey lovelys! Sorry if this was a shorter chapter. But I won't be posting for awhile I'm going to my Aunts house witch unfortunately does not have internet or wifi, I'll try to post again but I don't know if I'll be able to! Until then my lovelys!**


End file.
